In general, a computer and an electronic device come with various kinds of electric connectors for connecting the computer and the electronic device. The electric connector generally has two signal terminal plates installed between two grounding terminal plates. However, the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates of the electric connector are arranged closely with each other, so that the effective dielectric coefficients of the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates of the electric connector become relatively higher, and the electric connector has a greater power loss. Since the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates of the electric connector are arranged closely with each other, air cannot flow easily between the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates of the electric connector, and the heat generated by the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates of the electric connector cannot be dissipated easily, and the heat dissipation efficiency of the electric connector is lowered.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide a terminal plate set and an electric connector including the terminal plate set, wherein the impedance of the signal terminal plates and the grounding terminal plates can be adjusted to the best range to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the terminal plate set and the electric connector.